


Haberdashery Hazards

by MamaBearto2



Series: Prank War [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: JD *knew* Buck messed with his hat...didn't he? Set in the Prank War in I'maMePanda's YP 'verse





	Haberdashery Hazards

~MamaBear Here!~Just another day in Four Corners in the middle of the prank war. Enjoy!

**YP**

"Buck!"

JD's voice, both angry and frustrated, echoed off the walls of the livery, Lady lifting her head to glance curiously at the tall, mustached man next to her. Shrugging, Buck patted her side.

"In here, JD." Kid was always getting worked up over something. And with JD, nothing and something were generally about as different as mud and dirt.

"Buck! Where are ya?!"

A little puzzled, where'd the boy think he was, if he wasn't in with Lady? He peered over the stall wall, about to wave the boy over, and just stared. The kid was storming down the middle of the livery, waving that dang hat around. Was that-? What happened to?

A snorting laugh welled up from deep down, so big and so loud it hurt to swallow it back down. But he did.

"Afternoon, JD."

Buck's blue eyes met his boy's hazel and JD stopped short, mouth half open, hat hanging from one raised hand. "Afternoon!?" the dark haired teen sputtered a second later, in one word indignation.

"Yessir. After lunch ain't it?" Buck turned back to Lady, giving another pat to her shoulder and fighting back another rush of laughter.

"Look at my hat!"

Buck swallowed another chuckle and turned back, obviously the boy was more upset than a rattler with his tail in a twist. "Well, son. What about it?"

JD stepped closer to Lady's stall, shoving the bedecked hat near Buck's face. "It looks awful!"

"Son, I've been telling you that hat looks ridiculous for ages now-don't blame me that you're just figuring it out now."

JD's mouth dropped open even as his face darkened. "There ain't nothing wrong with my- " JD snapped in obvious frustration, then let out a growl, and started again, "My hat's just as good as your-"

With every word, JD shook his hat in Buck's direction. And Buck just couldn't help it. A snort escaped and though he turned his head, it wasn't fast enough. JD reached out, intent on hitting him with the object of their conversation. The hat smacked the top of the stall, the larger of three feathers swiping Buck's ear.

"So..." Buck was laughing now, one hand on the stall wall, the other pointing weakly at JD's hat, "what's wrong-"

"Shut up, Buck!"

"No no, you came in here...I think the pink ribbon with the big bow gives it a right nice feel. Real dang pretty." Buck was dissolving in laughter now, barely getting words formed, "who...who did it up for you? Ms. Haney?"

The thought of the elderly, retired seamstress getting in on a prank war was just too much for him. He slid to the floor of Lady's stall, tears forming as he choked back chuckles.

"What?! No! You did!" JD moved to the stall door to look down and glare at Buck. The ladies man sucked in another laugh and shook his head.

"Boy, I can barely darn socks. You know that. Much as I'd like to lay claim to this one, it weren't me." Bracing against the wall, the tall man stood up, grinning at a gaping JD.

"But...who...why…?" JD's stunted words came to a halt as another dark look crossed his face. "Ezra!"

Peering at the hat now held tightly to the young man's chest, Buck tipped his head to the side. He supposed Hoss may've done it, but he doubted it. The fool hat, with the bow just a flopping as JD whirled towards the front door was just too dang much. Not really their resident gambler's style. As the boy stalked down the livery and out the door, chuckles began once more and he turned back to Lady.

"Well, if that weren't stranger than a one eyed mouse." The horse chuffed a bit in agreement, batting at Buck's hands with her nose, "Yer right, o'course. Right normal for JD."

**YP**

"Hey, Preacher!" one of the ranch hands from the Walker's spread waved from across the way. Josiah waved back and then paused in front of the livery, wondering if Nathan was back from the Mendez's yet. Thinking they could have a late lunch together if so, he turned and headed for the clinic stairs, knowing Nathan could get so wrapped up in work that it'd be dusk 'fore he remembered to eat. A fierce muttering from behind caught his ear. He turned back, watching as JD emerged from the livery, words pouring out of him, though none were intelligible.

A tiny smile quirked up one side of the burly man's mouth as the boy took a quick look around, and with his arms wrapped tight against his waist, darted past Josiah, yelling for Ezra. A full fledged grin snaked its way across the preacher's mouth when he saw what the boy held clutched to his middle.

The pear had been a good choice.


End file.
